Bad Ploy - Translated
by Petite Pirate
Summary: "They are laxatives, Ga Eul revealed. I promised Master not to pour it into the porridge, so it won't spoil the dish's values, but I said nothing about alcohol. And Yi Jeong Sunbae said he'll go to a nightclub before the competition." Ga Eul is ready to do everything to bring Jan Di and Ji Hoo together. (Pairing SoEul, but not coupling) (EPISODES 7-8 DURING JI HOO AND JUN PYO DUAL)
1. Prologue

.

 _Hello ! Before you're reading this fanfiction, you must know something:_

 _ **The fanfiction takes place during a special moment of the drama (ep 7-8) and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul aren't in love,**_

 _ ** _ **meaning SoEul WON'T BE A COUPLE.**_**_

 _But it **MAY** have happened if the drama had more SOEUL ^^_

 _Hope you'll like it !_

.

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

.

_ _Why were you so stubborn to say this kind of thing?_ An irritated Ga Eul dropped to Jan Di who was cleaning a table.

_ _How could I know_ ? Jan Di sighed with an empty gaze.

Ga Eul wondered if only Jan Di would have the strength to win this swimming contest against Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. Apparently, the sheepish look of her friend showed the exact opposite.

And Cheon Sik's unfinished dream wasn't to help them.

_ _That won't work_ , Ga Eul thought. _No matter which ploy I have to use on this Yi Jeong or Sam Jeong_ …

_ _Ploy_ ? Jan Di repeated, seeing Ga Eul with a little smile.

_ _Let's put some laxative in his porridge or something like that …_

Cheon Sik opposed immediately agains this machiavellian plan. For him, porridge was sacred.

.

* * *

 _Some times later, at the swimming pool_

* * *

.

_ _Then you are going to win at all costs?_ Ga Eul shouted at Yi Jeong sitting on a deckchair of the swimming pool.

This guy was irritating her, and even more, he was merciless. Her rage even urged her even to shout at him. But Yi Jeong seemed so stubborn.

_ _Listen, I don't believe you have the right to scream at me_ , he said calmly.

_ _What?_

_ _I had already warned you before, I react better to soft approaches than hard ones._

Ga Eul knew he was right, but something in Yi Jeong was making her upset, that's why she was using this tone with him.

Nut she had to admit the soft method didn't work at all either. And what was the worst, he ended the conversation by taking a dive on the swimming pool, without even letting her to continue ! Ga Eul heaved a sigh of frustration.

Well… if he was that stubborn…

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

.

CHAPTER

.

.

 _The day before the competition_

 _At the evening_

.

.

_ We shouldn't be doing this, Jan Di whispered.

Ga Eul turned towards her, a determined expression on her face.

_ Jan Di, the fortune-teller specified your soulmate was Ji Hoo. We have to anything to win.

She continued her little march, before being again stopped by Jan Di, who put herself this time in front of her.

_ But still, it's not good, she tried again. I can win this swimming contest …

But Jan Di's voice wasn't convincing at all. Ga Eul gave her a significant look saying that she didn't believe a word, before grabbing her arm and taking her in the streets of Seoul.

_ What's the plan? Jan Di asked. Why did we have to put dresses so short stolen from the laundry? My father is going to kill me!

_ We borrowed them, Ga Eul rectified. And it's necessary to us to set up a ploy ! Oh, we arrived !

Jan Di raised her head and had a shock: in front of them there was a nightclub. Embarrassed, the young woman turned her head towards Ga Eul.

_ What… are we doing here? she asked anxiously.

Ga Eul smiled, then removed from her purse a small plaque of tablets.

_ They are laxatives, Ga Eul revealed. I promised Master not to pour it into the porridge, so that it won't spoil the dish's values, but I said nothing about alcohol. And Yi Jeong Sunbae said he'll go to a nightclub before the competition.

Ga Eul sketched a movement to go, when Jan Di caught her arm abruptly. She was shocked by this seasoned plan.

_ Ya… you really thought what you were saying at the restaurant?

_ Of course! Ga Eul dropped. Ji Hoo Sunbae is your soulmate, and you know very well you can't win against Yi Jeong Sunbae and Woo Bin Sunbae. I won't let them come between you and your soulmate !

Jan Di knew Ga Eul well enough to see that when it was about love, she was ready for anything. She couldn't understand where her friend could find this courage, especially when it was actually Jan Di who was ready to kick for justice.

_ Let's go! Ga Eul decided, going towards the nightclub's entrance.

But as they were near the building, Ga Eul suddenly noticed someone familiar in front of the night club.

_ What are you… Jan Di began as she was being pulled by Ga Eul in the alley close by.

It was Woo Bin. It seems like he was waiting and he was not alone. Two other men dressed in black with a grave expression were standing behind him.

_ Wow, Ga Eul mumbled, twisting her neck to see Woo Bin, is he waiting for Mafioso ?

_ Indeed… Look at him, Jan Di answered. Ga Eul, maybe we should stop… if you were just speaking to Yi Jeong sunbae …

_ But I TRIED, her friend almost shouted, frowning at the evocation of their meeting. But he just rebuffed me. Come! Right there!

She pulled her towards an iron door which seemed to be the exit of the trash cans of the nightclub... which was the case. Ga Eul and Jan Di plugged their noses while stenches of alcohol reached them from the garbage bags.

_ If we go on like this, we have all chances to be caught, Jan Di moaned.

But Ga Eul didn't listen her friend's complaints and carefully went up stairs, trying to stay balance on her heels. Both reached the exit door leading to the nightclub, where were boxes probably filled with empty cans.

_ There we are ! Ga Eul whispered. The only thing left to do is go discreetly, and enter in the club.  
_ If we get caught, they'll throw us out, and Woo Bin-sunbae will see us!  
_ Don't worry, we'll say we were looking for the bathroom !  
_ Ga Eul ! It's a bad idea ! Why are you so unconscious ?

Ga Eul made an about-turn to watch Jan Di.

_ Because Ji Hoo and you are soulmates. Jan Di, where are you ready to go so you two won't be expelled ? What are you ready to do for him to be happy ?

There was a silence and Jan Di thought about the question. Then...

_ Hurry up pushing that door!

Ga Eul giggled and obeyed immediately. Bad idea...

_ Hey! What are you doing here?

Ga Eul found himself face to face with a barman. The man stared at them, at first surprised, before catching Ga Eul by the collar of her red coat.  
_ Let me go ! The young woman exclaimed immediately.

Jan Di shouted too and helped her

_ SECURITY !, the barman squalled in his walkie-talkie, I need you guys in the storage towards toil … Ah!

He couldn't say anything else. Ga Eul had got rid of her coat to release herself. In a movement of panic, Jan Di closed the door under the nose of the barman, and the two best friends were able to hear a groan of pain reaching them on the other side of the door.

_ Oh my god, Ga Eul murmured. What are we going to do ?

The adrenalin Jan Di was feeling made her look everywhere.

Noticing a ventilation shaft in the corner of the room, she grabbed a box and pushed it right under it..  
_ Hurry up ! She ordered to Ga Eul by tearing away the heating grid.

.

.

.

Yi Jeong put down his glass, and watched the dance floor below. Actually, he thought, it wasn't as funny as he would have expected it. Of course, he didn't drink a lot this time, to be ready for tomorrow, but by being more or less sober, the music, the feminine company of idiots were bothering him more than anything else.  
Below, he saw Woo Bin accompanied with pretty bad people entering one of the private rooms.

Yes, it wasn't funny, alone and sober. The young man pushed away the hand of one of the women sitting next to him and got up to leave, his glass in his hand.  
He walked along the mezzanine, when he suddenly had the sensation that something fell on the ground behind him. He turned around, and noticed a singular thing.  
A woman shoe.

.

_ But what we are doing? Jan Di murmured, turning towards Ga Eul who was crawling behind her.

Ga Eul and her looked at each other. It had gone too far this time. They were in this ventilation shaft, with a barman who was certainly looking for them, and they didn't even know where they were going.  
They sketched a movement to go back when …

_ I think it's here ! Ya Song! I warned the guard so that he looked around the mezzanine already. Aish... I'm too big for this conduit!

Both young women stared at each other, horrified. Somebody had REALLY come after them in this ventilation shaft !

_ Jan Di! Ga Eul called her silently.

She made a fervent gesture to silently tell her to turn to the right. Jan Di obeyed immediately and disappeared at the end of the ventilation shaft. Ga Eul heard noises behind her, proving that she wouldn't have time to disappear in a turning point as Jan Di did.

_ Aish... what am I supposed to do ? She sighed for herself.  
Lowering her head, she noticed the air vent right under her feet, where the mezzanine was. It was now or never.

Ga Eul twisted herself to kick the ventilation grill, at first slowly, then more and more harshly. Fortunately, the music covered the noise. Finally, the grill gave up and to open under two jumped hinges. Her shoe fell to the ground.  
Ga Eul used her elbows to go back and slide into the hole and come just at the right time in the mezzanine.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

.

 _Hello everyone !_

 _I feel a bit down and sad today :((((_

 _and when I feel like this, I don't feel like doing anything (you can say it like Bruno Mars' song "Today I don't feel like doing aaaanythiiing" *whistle*)_

 _It happens, you'll tell me. I still hope you're fine._

 _ **jayjayzek** : Yes, well Actually I translated that fanfiction three times, and each time I lost everything. So the fourth time, I was a bit bored, so I translated badly ^^' Anyway, I did some minor changes, so I hope you'll understand better. I like when I re-write a situation that did happen in the drama, it makes me feel like giving to SoEul fans what the drama didn't give them.  
_

 _._

 _Everyone enjoy !_

.

* * *

.

Chapter

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong grabbed the shoe and examined it, puzzled. It was strange, the nightclub was only welcoming wealthy heirs, nevertheless this shoe wasn't from a famous brand, and worse than all, it was used.

Where did it come from ?

_ Ah!

The shout made him jump of surprise, and he nearly fell by seeing a pairs of legs stirring in the air in front of him.

That simple and unattractive black dress was worn by a young woman who was holding in the ventilation grill, stirring nervously. Yi Jeong wondered if he hadn't drunk too much.

_ Ya … Ga Eul-yang! He exclaimed, recognizing the person.

Hearing her name, the young woman turned the head downward. She widened when she saw that Yi Jeong looked at her from below, her shoe in the hand. This time, she didn't know what to say … Why did she have to be in this awkward position in front of HIM?

But already the vibrations which she was feeling under her fingers indicated that her pursuer was very close. She had to let go. Furthermore, she wasn't strong enough. When she released a hand, Yi Jeong reacted immediately.  
The yougn potter came near her and wrapped her legs in his arms to carry her. Ga Eul let go, and slowly felt her falling in the arms of Yi Jeong as he was loosening his grip.

_ What are you doing here ? He asked when Ga Eul's feet the ground.  
_ Ah... I …

Seeing she hadn't planned to be face to face with him, and given that she couldn't explain him the reason of her visit, she didn't know what to say. It was obvious that she hadn't come to have fun. Ga Eul opened the mouth, and closed it, thinking at top speed. But she found no reason.  
_ Don't tell me, Yi Jeong began with this small annoying smile which was his, that you came for me?  
_ No! Ga Eul exclaimed immediately.  
She slapped herself mentally for this direct answer. Yi Jeong understood immediately it was a lie.

_ You came for nothing, he answered directly. I think we've said everything that had to be said.  
Ga Eul was going to answer when she noticed a person over Yi Jeong's shoulder. A security guard. This vision was particularly not good for her pretended nonchalance, and she started to panic, especially when she realized that the guard was talking to his colleague below who was holding by the arm … Jan Di.

_ Ah, Yi Jeong simply said, following her look. Should I just give you up to the guard?

At this moment, Ga Eul realized that he was still holding her tightly in his arms. Being escorted in a so humiliating way like Jan Di was was enough to make her struggling.

_ You, she ordered, let me go.

But he was too strong, and laughed at her vain attempt.  
_ I'm a regular customer here, he specified. I need only one second to make them turn up.  
Ga Eul calmed down and closed eyes, slightly shaking. In what mess had she got herself into, exactly? Especially that the guard was getting closer, dangerously. He was any time going to see her.

_ However, Yi Jeong added. I'm willing to help you, in answer to all your efforts to come here.  
And, without warning, he moved forward abruptly, forcing her to move back until she hit the wall. Ga Eul was out of breath, as much by the shock as by the fact that Yi Jeong's nose tickled her neck.  
Immediately, she struggled to push him away, feeling embarrassed and angry at the same time.  
_ What are you...?!  
_ Don't move, he ordered, whispering in her ear before glancing at the guard who had stopped behind them.

The man had seen the open air duct, and was looking around him. His eyes stopped naturally on Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.  
_ Don't move, and stay still, Yi Jeong ordered in a low voice.

Ga Eul realized that their position was hiding her face to guard who, at this moment was approaching slowly, to see her. She squeezed the pieces of Yi Jeong's collar between her fingers, and rested her forehead against his shoulder.  
Yi Jeong felt her trembling in his arms, and couldn't help but smile; he held her tightly against him and turned to the guard.  
_ Wht are you staring at ? He asked harshly the man by hugging Ga Eul against him.  
The guard recognized Yi Jeong, one of F4, and bowed.  
_ Sorry sir, he answered immediately, it's just that we were informed someone got in without permission and...

Yi Jeong felt Ga Eul shaking, and put his hand on her head to force her to hide her face in his neck. The young lady's warm and trembling breath was tickling him, and her rose perfume was good. If the guard wasn't here, Yi Jeong would have been more worried about how keeping her like this in his arm and teasing her to get her confused.

The young potter tried to keep his annoyed expression.

_ I don't need to know your problems, he cut off harshly. Just leave us alone.

_ Yes sir, the guard bowed before quickly disappearing.  
Ga Eul twisted her neck over Yi Jeong's shoulder while the guard walked past them to come downstairs, without caring that she was tickling his neck with her chin.

He was gone, and the young woman heaved a sigh of relief. That was close.  
_ I know that I'm handsome but... now that you are safe I think you can stop hugging me, Yi Jeong dropped with an ironic smile.

The young woman realized that she was still holding him firmly, and even leaned on him, while he had released her. In her haste, she pushed him away violently, making her small purse she was holding falling. The latter opened under the shock, letting appear the only thing which it contained, as to know... the laxatives.  
Ga Eul and Yi Jeong exchanged a look and held out quickly the hand at the same time. Yi Jeong was the fastest and took the medicine, in spite of Ga Eul's efforts to tear it away from him.

_ I see, he murmured, looking at the medicine, turning the drug disc. So you came here for that …  
Having her intentions revealed was the highlight. Ga Eul certainly wouldn't pretend it was for her personal use, especially since she had nothing else in her bag. And anyway, Yi Jeong wouldn't believe her.  
When he turned to her, his cold look piercing her, she just prayed for the earth to open so that she could jump in.

_ Ga Eul you are ready to go up to there, even if it means not playing more fair play with me?  
The called out didn't answer and lowered the head, taking good care not to cross Yi Jeong's look. The potter sighed.

_ Fine, he dropped suddenly, by extracting a tablet. How much I have to take so that you are satisfied? Two? Three? Four?  
He was taking out a stamp furthermore as he spoke, without stopping staring at her. Ga Eul felt her heart squeezing up. A few hours earlier, in the porridge restaurant, and even at the swimming pool, it seemed a magnificent idea. Now, it was more stupid than something else. Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow in front of her silence.  
_ I hope Jan Di will be happy to win this way, he continued, showing her the white tablets in the palm of his hand.

He carried his hand to his) mouth when Ga Eul finally reacted.  
_ No! She shouted, grabbing his wrist with her two hands. Stop !  
She had wide open eyes. Quickly, she forced him to drop the tablets. And moved back by avoiding his look. Yi Jeong took a deep breath. He knew deep in his heart, that she would never have done it.  
_ I'm... I'll go then, Ga Eul finally muttered.  
Without looking at him, she took her bag, and her shoes lying on the floor; before walking past him slowly, sheepishly. Yi Jeong watched at her without a word until …

_ Ga Eul, he called, turning around.  
The young woman turned her head towards him. He had this smile on the face, that smile when he was planning something.  
_ You've just tried to poison me; don't you believe you owe me a small compensation?  
She frowned and blinked without understanding.  
_ That … What? She asked.  
Yi Jeong raised the hand.  
_ You actually didn't believe you could go away like this right ? He retorted with a devastating smile.  
And he snapped his fingers. Ga Eul felt her heart stop.  
_ There she is ! Somebody shouted.

The guard below raised his head and noticed her Ga Eul widened. That F4! He was the worst of all !

_ You! She shouted. You...

_ If you don't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone, I think you should start running,Yi Jeong advised, raising an eyebrow without stopping smiling.  
Ga Eul was about to say something, but the guard had already reached the mezzanine. She dropped her shoes and ran barefoot in the opposite direction without really knowing how it would end.

Yi Jeong couldn't help but laugh, seeing her trying to escape the guard. He watched her going downstairs, and crossing the dance floor. She wouldn't make it, they both knew that: and indeed, she didn't have time to do ten meters that the guard caught her and tossed her over his shoulder. The champagne bucket full of ice which fell on her was the icing on the cake.  
Yi Jeong couldn't stop laughing. That girl was something.  
Finally, it was nice, this evening.

_ Yi Jeong!  
Woo Bin took the staris four at a time shocked.  
_ Wasn't it Ga Eul? He asked. What was she doing here?  
Yi Jeong didn't answer and changed the conversation.  
_ How does the negociation go?  
_ It's endless, the maffioso sigh, leaning against the rail. I don't know what to do.  
Yi Jeong had a machiavellian smile, and showed him the drug discs Ga Eul dropped.  
_ I think I can help you, he said.  
Woo Bin considered the medicine, shocked, before crossing Yi Jeong's amused look.

.

* * *

.

Being caught in the act by Yi Jeong, pursued by guards in the middle of a nightclub, fall and hitting a champagne bucket full of ice half swept on her, to be informally carried and dropped in the street, without coat, without shoes …  
Ga Eul felt miserable. She was barely listening to the guards ordering her to never come back here, she had to go back to her house.  
Jan Di was nowhere to be seen, and her telephone had stayed in her coat. Ga Eul had no way to contact her  
People looked at her strangely in the street. Ga Eul decided to walk on a residential deserted street to be left alone.

It was extremely cold, her lips were blue, she couldn't feel her feet anymore, and every breeze of wind on her body was like a blade stabbing her.  
Her steps became smaller, her stiff walk as she trembled. If that was going on like this, she was clearly going to die from cold.  
A car passed next to her. A sport car, orange which honked her. Ga Eul didn't pay attention, until a familiar voice reached her.  
_ Should I take you back ?

Ga Eul squeezed her jaws and didn't even look at Yi Jeong who had slowed down and driving very close to her, at her rhythm. But the young woman's pride made her acting like he wasn't there.  
Yi Jeong had a brief laught in front of her attitude.  
_ The temperature is near 2°C outside, he announced, in looking at his dashboard. You are barefoot, without jacket, and all wet. What is the probability whether it is YOU who is sick?  
Ga Eul stopped and exhaled noisily. He was right, and she hated that. On a stiff step, she walked towards the car and opened the door Yi Jeong had turn up the heater, and she felt a warm atmosphere wrapping her.

Hiding her relief, she hurried closing the car door, fastening her belt, and resolutely turned the back on her executioner rescuer. Her childish attitude made Yi Jeong laugh.  
_ Ga Eul, he said, while accelerating, you don't have to be angry against me, you are responsible for all that happened to you.

No answer. The young woman stared through the window. He watched her rubbing her shoulders automatically. Deep in her heart, she was grateful to him, but was just too proud to admit it.  
_ You wouldn't have been capable for doing that to me anyway, he threw to provoke her.  
_ What? Ga Eul retorted.

She was so predictable. He turned in the street where she was living.  
_ Nice girls are very predictable, he specified in the only purpose to irritate her even more.  
Ga Eul rolled her eyes. She noticed that he had brought her shoes. It was beneficial. At least, she wouldn't have to walk barefoot.  
When he stopped, she said nothing, waiting for him to unlock the doors. He held his arm behind his seat and took a red coat. HER red coat.  
_ You should wipe yourself, he advised. One, you will be sick and not be able to encourage Jan Di tomorrow, and two you have a horrible silhouette.  
Ga Eul widened, and realized what he just had said... and his look. This nasty playboy pervert!

She immediately tore away her coat to cover herself. Yi Jeong chuckled.  
_ You should have more faith in Jan Di, he finally said after a few seconds.  
And he unlocked the doors..  
_ If, as you say, this person is Jan Di's soulmate, are not they destined to be together?  
The young woman meditated his words, and opened the door.

_ Sorry, and thank you, she dropped hastily, through her clenched teeth, as if those words were particularly difficult to say.  
_ Oh, and a last thing, Yi Jeong added. Your hairpin remained hung on on my jacket. You were really stuck to me.  
Evoking their closeness made Ga Eul blus. This guy was really an idiot of playboy !  
_ I am going now! She spat..  
And she stormed. Her small quick steps proving she wanted to go away from him as quickly as possible.  
Yes, Yi Jeong thought, amused it was definetely a very good evening.

.

.

 _Here comes the epilogue ! (Yes, it's already over)_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	4. Epilogue

.

 _If you guys remember, **this situation was in episode 9 of BoF**. I suggest you watch again the drama if you don't remember ;)_

 ** _All original dialogues are in italics_**

 _Enjoy that little epilogue !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

.

_ _You were cool_ , Jun Pyo's sister said, hugging Jan Di.  
Ga Eul smiled. Joon Hee was really kind, and it was the relief that everything ended well for Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Even if it had not been very fair play, she was relieved that nobody had to win.  
_ _It's such a relief_ , Ga Eul exclaimed with joy, taking Jan Di's arm.  
Yi Jeong went downstairs, calling Jan Di.  
_ _It was a good competition_ , he commented in him holding out his hand.  
_ _Yes_ , Jan Di answered warmly by shaking his hands.

Ga Eul didn't miss the way he glanced at her, full of clear allusions:  
There was much more subtle techniques that instead of giving drugs to the opponent, and Jun Pyo had perfectly understood it by cutting the power from the swimming pool.  
Strangely, Ga Eul felt relieved that Yi Jeong either didn't have to loose. While Jan Di and Ji Hoo returned together, Ga Eul went away too, meditating on this curious evening.  
She blushed when she remember how he pinned her against the wall...  
_ No, no! She exclaimed, shaking her head. That guy is an enormous playboy and that's it!  
Ga Eul walked quickly to get out of Shinhwa,, cursing Yi Jeong and his devastating smile of all the names.

.

* * *

.

In the street, she smacked against somebody.  
_ Ah... I'm sorry...  
_ Can't you just... ! Hey! You! I know you! You were in this nightclub yesterday evening, right ?  
Ga Eul felt her heart freezing. She didn't need anyone to make her remember this horrible moment. She raised her head to go away, when she stopped suddenly In front of her, there was a beautiful young man with a brown leather jacket.  
She had made a fool of herself in front of such a person. It was so embarassing !  
_ I thought this guard wasn't very nice, he added, looking at her from head to toe. You feel better ? You're cute actually !  
_ Ah... what ?, answered Ga Eul by lowering(hanging) the head.

_ Seeing your clothes, it doesn't look like you're in good health. Why are you so covered?  
Ga Eul did'ot understand his question. But he seemed kind, worrying about her health, and he was good looking too. The young man smiled and held out his hand.  
_ How about getting acquainted? My name is Gong Su Pyo.

.

* * *

 _And this is how Ga Eul met Gong Su Pyo ;)_

 _Hope you liked that epilogue._

 _And **NO, I WON'T WRITE ANOTHER EPILOGUE**. If you want to know why, **please read the note at the end of "You're Not A Model"**_

.

.


End file.
